25 Things
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Here are twenty five things you should know about Shawn and Juliet. Just a little thing I wanted to try out. The rating is just to be safe, as there is a tiny little bit of smut at the end but it's nothing substantially dirty. Not like my other fanfics.


A/N: Just a little something I'm trying. I love these kinds of stories and I really wanted to have a crack at one myself, so here it is! Just to make it clear in case you guys get confused, these aren't in any kind of order. I was just going with the flow.

25 Things You Should Probably Know About Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara

* * *

#1- It took up to thirteen pleading, heartfelt attempts for Shawn to finally get Juliet to agree to go on a date with him. Although she threatened to reconsider when he started to do the Snoopy Dance, it was still official. Thirteen is now secretly his lucky number, much to the abject horror of his incredibly superstitious best friend Gus. Juliet can't say she really agrees, but she can't really say she disagrees either. He also marked it on a calendar with a little heart and smiley face. Juliet wondered why she had said yes.

#2- He reaffirmed that her decision had been the right one on their first date. He took her to the carnival, which she had mentioned in passing conversation to him a few days before. They had ridden the Big Wheel, the roller coaster and the ghost train before Shawn spotted the stalls and insisted that he would win her a prize. As he watched her face light up when he won a giant stuffed animal, it personally beat every fancy restaurant he could have gone to instead. She glowed when he handed it to her shyly and they didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night. They now go every year without fail and always come home with something big and fluffy.

#3- Their first proper kiss was insanely inappropriate. When a drunken criminal they had chased down made an extremely lewd and suggestive remark to Juliet while she was reading him his rights, Shawn made a snap decision to mark his territory by capturing her in a passionate kiss while the man could only glare drunkenly. Even when he passed out on the hood of the car, Shawn didn't stop kissing her. Although she should have been angry at him, she could only gape in surprise and secretly thank God that Carlton hadn't been present at the time. She really didn't want a dead boyfriend.

#4- Shawn has made it his own personal duty to make sure that Juliet eats at least two solid meals a day, something that she would constantly overlook during the frantic and fast paced rush of the job. He is constantly appearing at her desk with fast food containers or a take out from her favorite restaurant and insists that she eats everything there before he leaves. Although she usually protests to his mollycoddling, Juliet secretly hopes he will never stop. She likes that he knows what she needs when she needs it, and Shawn often uses it to his advantage.

#5- The very first time Shawn let out a swear word around her was completely accidental. Juliet had nudged his arm when she curled into his side, causing steaming hot coffee to slosh out of his mug and onto his leg. While she'd apologized for burning him, he'd been apologizing profusely for swearing. Juliet however, softly admitted that she had found it rather sexy, much to Shawn's surprise. Their first make out session ensued right there on the Psych Office couch, much to the disgust of Gus who had spent the next day refusing to sit on it.

#6- Juliet really can't stand the way her laugh sounds and as a result she often tries to cover it. Shawn on the other hand thinks it's the sexiest sound he's ever heard. He tells her this everyday and as a result it makes her laugh, justifying his point completely.

#7- Their first real fight was over something completely stupid and irrelevant. They had both been stressing over a particularly difficult case at the Station and one of them had said something to trigger a hushed argument at Juliet's desk. They only realized how stupid it had been when they slept alone that night, missing the warmth of their respective other half. The next day they had sought each other out and apologized at the same time, much to Lassiter's disappointment. It's safe to say they really enjoyed making up for it that night.

#8- Juliet, much to the clear amusement of Gus and Henry, has officially made Shawn that much more cultured. Gus only found out about it when he stumbled upon Shawn listening to Mozart one day on his iPod speakers. After much good natured ribbing about it, Shawn made up a cock and bull story about it being vital to a case he was working on. Even though the only case they had at that time involved a fast food restaurant, Gus pretended to believe his lie. Shawn still to this day thinks he got away with it.

#9- When the inevitable conversation came up and Juliet found out that Shawn wasn't psychic, she angrily refused to talk to him for a week. She blocked his calls, ignored him at the Station and absolutely refused to answer her door to him. In his stubbornness he chose to explain everything through her slightly open window, but he took her contemplation for rejection when she didn't answer. She only relented when he set up camp in her front yard in the rain and ended up with the worst flu he'd ever had. He promised that he would never lie to her again and he hasn't. She'll now openly admit that she finds his real talent twice as sexy.

#10- The first time they made love was going very well until Shawn rolled off of the bed and banged his head on the bedside table. He'd planned the evening out intricately and everything had gone off without a hitch. While Juliet was pulling his shirt over his head, Shawn's hand had slipped and he'd disappeared before Juliet could blink. Although she'd laughed at first, when she'd caught sight of the blood she'd driven him to the hospital and he ended up with three stitches. Even though the risk of him having a concussion was high, he made sure to finish what they'd started when they got home and dragged her into the bedroom. Lying there in a haze of sex and limbs afterwards, Juliet was very glad he did.

#11- They had to keep their relationship secret for a while at the beginning. It wasn't that they wanted to, but inter-office relationships were frowned upon and they really didn't want to jinx themselves before they'd even gotten off of the ground. However, everything came to light when Lassiter stumbled on their impromptu make out session in a supply closet after his pen had run out. He was still threatening to bleach his eyes four hours later, even though Juliet had apologized profusely for their behavior. While the Chief wished them luck, she threatened that if they were ever caught doing it again, she would let Lassiter loose with his gun. Shawn still hadn't zoned back in when the conversation was over, his mind still back in the closet, lingering on how Juliet's legs had somehow slipped up around his waist.

#12- Henry Spencer really does think the world of the young Detective who has stolen his sons heart. He'd met her a few times before of course, but getting to know her proved that they had a lot in common. Shawn was secretly thrilled that they got along so well, and told his father so the next day. Henry was momentarily lost for words and the awkward moment that ensued was only broken when he threatened that if Shawn ever hurt her, he would be less than welcome in the house. With all the honesty and seriousness he could summon, Shawn promised that he never would.

#13- Shawn loves the right side of the bed because it's near the wall, but then so does Juliet. The conversation about it resulted in a compromise neither could argue about. Juliet can often be found lying on Shawn's chest with her face buried in his neck. Just like left and right preference, it turns out they're both snugglers as well. It's safe to say that no major problems have ever arisen from the situation.

#14- Juliet is constantly concerned and worried that one day Shawn is going to get himself shot with his antics and loud mouth. She often fears that the worst will happen to him and her fear of losing him causes her to act irrationally. She now insists that he wear a Kavlar Vest whenever he's at a crime scene or they're chasing down a suspect. He does however draw the line at the helmet and gloves she was also trying to sneak in. Gus was a little put out that he didn't get a vest, so Juliet gave them to him instead.

#15- She'd been stressing for weeks over the arrival of her parents and Shawn was determined to make her relax. Twenty minutes before Juliet's parents were due at her door, Shawn tempted his reluctant girlfriend into the shower where he promptly made her forget about the outside world. Even as the doorbell rang again and again, Juliet couldn't tear herself away and they ended up having sex several times all over the bathroom. When she finally answered the door, her hair was mussed, her face was flushed and her boyfriend was upstairs thinking about taking up smoking just so he could have a cigarette on hand for occasions such as this.

#16- At the beginning of the week, Karen and Michael O'Hara were wary of Shawn and his ever boisterous mannerisms. Shawn was a little put out that they hadn't immediately fallen in love with him, but Juliet reminded him that just like her, they would need to see the real him. After that he relaxed and toned down the crazy a little bit. Although the relationship improved, Juliet's father was still unsure and much to his daughters annoyance, couldn't see what she did in him. It wasn't until dinner on the last night, when Juliet told them of how Shawn had once saved her life that Michael O'Hara finally warmed to him, and everyone parted on good terms.

#17- Much to Juliet's surprise, Shawn once admitted that he would love to have kids one day. After that, they would get into playful arguments over what they would have first, a boy or a girl. Shawn would often argue that he would most definitely have a son first, but Juliet insisted that he would have a girl. When they made a bet on it, Shawn smiled and told her he never lost a bet. Four years later Shawn was out fifty big ones. He couldn't really bring himself to care though as he watched Juliet cradle their newborn daughter.

#18- Shawn can't stop himself from touching Juliet. Now that he has permission, he uses it to make up for all the times before that he had wanted to kiss her neck or slip his fingers though hers. Be it in the mornings when they lazily make love for hours or during a tediously long briefing on a case when he runs his fingers over the back of her neck, it has become an addiction that he really doesn't want to kick, and decides that he never will. Although she'd never mentioned it, Juliet silently agrees.

#19- Even though she vehemently denies it when he points it out, Juliet gets very protective and jealous at times. At a celebratory Department outing for closing a case around four months into their relationship, a very cocky waitress made an open pass at Shawn in front of her. Although she didn't know that he had a girlfriend, Juliet quickly marked her territory and practically dragged Shawn outside to make out against a wall. It's safe to say no-one dared to come near him after that. It's also safe to say that Shawn didn't complain. In fact, he finds her jealousy very sexy and often finds excuses to tell her.

#20- Whenever the stress of the Station or a case gets to be too much, they often want time alone. They both find that sex is a great stress reliever, and they use it to their advantage. In order to be left alone. Juliet will unplug the phone and Shawn tapes at minimum, thirty or so 'Do Not Disturb' signs all over the front door door. Their friends have learned from experience that upon seeing them, it's not a good idea to knock. When the bed is a rocking and you come a knocking, my girlfriend will shoot your stupid ass because she has a gun. Shawn and Juliet love their alone time.

#21- At the beginning of their relationship, Shawn often refused to take off his shirt in front of her. Although she had already seen the scar on his chest, Shawn admitted to her one day that he hated it and it embarrassed him a lot. Even when Juliet protested, he still refused to go shirtless around the house. Juliet made up her mind and cornered him one day in the shower. She made a point of being naked so that he wouldn't try and escape. She kissed him once, and then his scar, before insisting that she adored it just like she adored the rest of him. He was touched at the gesture. As a result of all the nakedness, she was very late to work that day.

#22- The very first time Shawn told Juliet that he loved her was unplanned. After they had closed a particularly upsetting case involving a young child, Shawn knew that Juliet needed comforting. He had watched her from across the room, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her hands shaking. Walking over, he had wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug and let her shake into his chest. He looked down at her, the compassion and sadness in her eyes making his breath hitch in his chest. He hadn't meant to say it in such an unromantic setting, but he leaned down and whispered those three little words into her ear. There wasn't even a moment's hesitation as Juliet said them back. He really did know how to make everything better.

#23- They moved in together after nine months and haven't looked back since. Shawn thought that he would miss having his own space, but when he did have his own space, he found that all he missed was Juliet. They found a cozy apartment near to both Offices which looked out over the beach. Their housewarming party was wild and even Lassiter ended up snoring on their couch. They adore the place. Juliet loves that there is always a pineapple on her kitchen counter. Shawn loves that he can wake up to her every morning. Gus loves that he can sleep later without having to give Shawn a ride to the Office. It really was a win-win situation.

#24- Although he'd been waiting for his moment, he realized it was slipping away, so he made a decision. Lassiter collared Shawn one day while he was momentarily detached from his partners hip. The secretly soft hearted man made Shawn swear that he wasn't just messing Juliet around, with threats of pain and experimentation if he was. Shawn instantly made a joke, comparing Lassiter to the tin-man who'd really had a heart all along. When Lassiter insisted he was serious, Shawn retaliated by showed him the ring he'd been carrying around for a week. After that, Carlton begrudgingly wished him good luck. Shawn insists it was a turning point in their relationship. Carlton insists that it never happened.

#25- Shawn proposed out of the blue on a random Sunday morning. It wasn't a particularly special day, not an anniversary or a birthday. It was their only day off that week and he had just woken up after a long night of passionate sex. Juliet had been curled up beside him, the sunlight streaming over the bed and onto her face. The sheets were pooled low on her waist, revealing that fact that she was as naked as Shawn was. He looked across at her, the sun shining on her and her hair splayed over the pillow and thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. As she blinked herself awake and stretched, she leaned over and kissed him. Before he could say anything, she had straddled him and they made love again as if the night before was a distant memory and this was their first time all over again. Without the head injuries. As she leaned against his chest for support afterwards, he had promptly blurted out the words 'Will you marry me?' It took a while for the words to register, the lingering effects of her orgasm making her a brain a little hazy. After a few tense moment in which she said nothing, she burst into tears and buried her face in his neck to sob out the word 'Yes'.

Sunday is now Shawn's favourite day of the week.

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed writing that :) Maybe I'll do another one if you guys liked this one. Die Hard, But After Lunch Is Over will be updated tomorrow at some point. I've been running a little behind with it, so sorry for anyone who likes it.

I'll also have another smutty piece out for all you dirty like minded people pretty soon, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Reviews really do make my day and I love you guys for them.


End file.
